


Pretty Kitty

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Zen Doesn't Win Once [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Cat Ears, Dominance, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: The rules state no sex when Zen has a show to do, but now the show was finished and Jumin is not waiting any longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after my previous Mystic Messenger fic "The Experiment" but perfectly understandable without that.

“See you later guys!” Zen called back into the building as he exited the backstage door backwards. This was the last night of the show and Zen had every intention of going home to change before heading straight to the after party.

“Zen.”

Every intention until that professional, almost cold voice reached his ears. He turned to face the dark haired man in the immaculate suit who he knew was going to be standing at the foot of the stairs, his smile now fixed and frozen. Jumin was standing exactly where Zen knew he would be, his limo somehow parked behind him in the alley.

“Jumin…what are you doing here?” he asked through clenched teeth.

“Tomorrow you don’t have a performance, so I came to collect you.” Jumin said this carelessly, as if this was to be expected.

“I have the after party to attend.” Zen protested.

“Cancel it.” 

Again he was using that same arrogant, pushy voice. As if Zen’s own wishes didn’t matter.

“I can’t cancel it, it’s expected. I was the star. I have to attend.” He tried to explain, but Jumin simply stepped to the side and opened the limo’s door; his eyes never leaving Zen’s.

“Hyun. Get in the car.”

Before he knew what had happened Zen found himself sitting on expensive leather seats with Jumin sat close beside him, closing the car door. Damnit, he could never resist when Jumin used his real name in that tone of voice.

“Continue to the location we discussed earlier.” Jumin told the driver and, without waiting for an answer he raised the partition, separating Zen and Jumin from the driver and effectively from the rest of the world. Jumin then immediately grabbed Zen’s chin and forced his face towards his own, kissing him almost violently. Zen felt the resistance and tension in his body start to drain away.  No, he was angry.  He jerked his head away from Jumin’s lips and grasp.

“Stop it. I’m pissed off at you. I’ve got an obligation to go to the after party, stop being selfish.” He told the older man. Jumin’s eyes went hard and he grabbed Zen’s face in a painfully tight grip and slammed his head back into the car seat.

“Don’t fuck with me Hyun. I waited patiently until your current show’s run was finished.” Jumin told him in a level voice. Zen stared back at Jumin and swallowed nervously. It was true that after the first time they had sex Zen had said he was willing to do it again but after much negotiating they had set terms and limits some of which included when and how often. Because Zen had had trouble walking the next day he had vetoed sex when he had a role to rehearse for or perform, which Jumin had respected and obeyed. He had also demanded that Jumin stop if he said the words “I don’t want this” (or if he couldn’t talk: raised his right hand) …the problem was he had trouble saying or doing that when Jumin treated him like this. It wasn’t fear holding him back, it was the excitement. Logically he knew he should say no and push Jumin away, he had the after party to go to and Jumin would stop if clearly told so after all, but he could already feel the tingle building at the base of his spine.

Jumin waited for a moment watching the conflicting emotions move across Zen’s face and settle on a kind of nervous excitement. Satisfied he let go of him.

“Let your hair down.” He ordered, watching the younger man carefully.  With trembling hands Zen reached up and pulled out his hair tie letting his long silver hair loose. Jumin reached over and ran his fingers through the silver tresses before wrapping a good amount around his hand and pulling Zen’s head sharply to the side causing the younger man to hiss with pain even as his body relaxed.  It hurt but it also somehow felt incredibly right when Jumin pulled his hair like that.

Jumin leaned in to him, kissing and biting his exposed neck and collarbone.  He didn’t bother with kiss-marks. Just biting, sometimes just enough to pinch, other times hard enough to leave the imprint of his teeth on the skin.

“You belong to me.” Jumin murmured in Zen’s ear as his free hand moved to grab his crotch. Zen gave a little yelp of protest that turned into a moan as Jumin caught his earlobe between his teeth, pulling on it gently.

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re already hard Hyun.” Jumin chuckled softly as squeezed Zen’s cock through his clothing, just hard enough to not quite be painful. He moved to bite his neck hard again, Zen’s hips bucked and as another moan escaped.

“Pervert.” Jumin whispered mockingly in his ear before running his tongue along the edge of the bite. Zen shivered and closed his eyes, this was intense. He was barely aware of it when the car came to a stop but he opened his eyes when Jumin let go of his hair and pulled away from him.

“Make yourself presentable.  We’re getting out here.” Jumin commanded. Zen blushed scarlet, his hair was wild, he had bite marks all over his neck and partly exposed chest and he had a raging hard on. He moved his hair to cover as much of the bites as possible and then held his jacket over his lap as Jumin opened the door and got out.  Zen followed after him feeling incredibly flustered and embarrassed. Jumin appeared to be unaffected and now had his phone out as the two of them walked towards the lobby of what Zen was realising was an incredibly fancy hotel.

Jumin held his phone to his ear as they walked past the front desk and towards the lift. As they got in Jumin appeared to finally get who he was trying to call on the line just as he pressed the button for their floor.

“Hello, yes. No I won’t be back at the office tonight.  No I won’t be picking up Elizabeth 3rd either. I’ll pick her up tomorrow I have something I need to take care of tonight. Yes Miss Kang something very important. What could be so important?” Jumin shot Zen an amused look, “I’m taming a wildcat.” He answered.  Zen, blushing furiously heard Jaehee’s screech of protest that was cut off as Jumin hung up on her.  He then switched off his phone and put it back in his pocket.  They didn’t say anything more as they rode the lift up, but Zen was very aware of Jumin’s eyes on him. He felt his body heating up even as he stared down at his jacket that he was holding close to his body. He looked up as the lift dinged and the doors swooshed open. Jumin led the way out and down the hall with Zen following nervously behind.

Jumin unlocked a door and motioned for Zen to enter the room first.

It was a suite that was bigger than Zen’s flat, and he couldn’t help but gape at the richness and scale of the place as he wandered into a room with multiple sofas and large floor to ceiling windows.

“Strip.” Came the command, bringing Zen back to reality. Trembling slightly, he turned around as Jumin dropped on to one of the couches, his jacket laid over the back and his legs uncharacteristically sprawled open. Zen swallowed hard and dropped his jacket and started to undress.  He tried to hide that his hands were shaking but he knew Jumin could see. By the time he was naked he was blushing brightly, his head down with his silver hair free around him.  He was embarrassed and shaking but also harder than he could ever remember being before _._

“Come here Hyun.” Jumin told him, his voice even.  Zen came over and stood in front of him, between his open legs his whole body trembling with anticipation.  Jumin looked up at him, his face calm but with a dreadful hunger in his dark eyes.

“Kneel.” And the command seemed to cause Zen’s legs to collapse under him as he dropped to his knees, his hands on Jumin’s thighs.  He felt Jumin put something on his head and reached up to feel what it was. His eyes widened and he clenched his jaw as he realised he was now wearing cat ears.

“They suit you Hyun.” Jumin told him, amusement in his voice, “Don’t take them off.” He ordered.  Zen’s fingers hesitated, just barely touching the fluffy fabric then he closed his fist and forced his hand down, back to Jumin’s thigh.

“Good boy.” Jumin told him petting his hair, and Zen felt the now familiar warmth fill him at those words. He hated how easily he obeyed Jumin, how quickly the executive could control him just using his name and that two-word phrase.  However, it was because it was Jumin and therefore humiliating beyond belief that it felt so damn good to be ordered around like this. It’s not like Jumin abused this power either, he never used it on Zen when he offered him work or asked for normal favours. It was just now, when they were like this.  Which of course was why it was so effective.

Jumin put the fingers of his right hand under Zen’s chin, tilting the actors face towards this own. His smile was arrogant; demeaning even. It made Zen shudder but he couldn’t look away.

“You’re such a pretty cat Hyun.” Jumin told him, “Do you want your milk?” Zen didn’t understand the question until he heard the click of Jumin’s belt being undone.  That was what Jumin meant, and while he was angry, angry at this pet play…at the same time he wanted to taste Jumin again.  Feel that velvet surface against his lips and that hardness in his mouth. Seeing that Zen understood Jumin smiled his evil smile again.

“You want your milk right?” he asked again.  Angry but wanting it anyway Zen swallowed.

“…I…want it…” he knew what Jumin wanted him to say and clenched his jaw briefly before continuing, “…nyan.”

“Good boy.” Jumin told him satisfied and took his hand away from Zen’s chin. Zen took a deep breath and lowered his eyes as he moved his hands to unfasten Jumin’s trousers, pulling his half hard cock free of his underwear. Casting his red eyes back upwards to watch Jumin’s face he held his master’s cock with one hand at the base while he drew the tip of his tongue up the shaft before taking him into his mouth. Jumin reached out a hand to play with Zen’s hair as he sucked on Jumin’s cock. Twisting a silver lock around a finger and tugging lightly before letting it go and returning to petting.

“Mmmm, you’re getting better at this Hyun.” Jumin told him, Zen’s eyes flashed with anger but deep inside he felt happy with the praise, which only pissed him off more. Jumin let Zen work his hand and mouth until he was completely hard and then he grabbed Zen’s hair at the back of his head with both hands and thrust upward at the same time he pulled his head toward him. Zen let go of Jumin’s cock with his hands in order to steady himself by grabbing his master’s thighs. His eyes wide as he choked. Jumin pulled his face free once to let him gasp for breath but Zen knew what was coming next. As soon he recovered even slightly his head was forced back onto Jumin’s cock. Jumin pulled at his head and thrust at the same time, over and over causing tears to form in Zen’s eyes. 

Jumin was breathing hard as he fucked Zen’s face who felt the cock in his mouth spasm. Jumin stopped moving, holding Zen’s head so that his cock was buried deep down the actor’s throat as he came. Zen swallowed automatically when he felt the hot splash at the back of his throat, he felt Jumin’s grip lessen. His hair was still wrapped around Jumin’s fists to let him know he couldn’t stop what he was doing, but he was given the movement to pull back at least part way.

“Drink it all up little kitty, then get me hard again. We haven’t finished play time.” Jumin told him. Zen knew he had no choice to obey. Sure all he had to do was hold up a hand and this would stop but if he did that it was over and his own cock was throbbing.  He needed Jumin to fuck him, and he could play these little games if it meant he got what he needed in the end. Jumin seemed to like pushing Zen to his physical and psychological limits like this, pushing it into the area where Zen wasn’t sure if he enjoyed it or not. If he was honest with himself that was what kept him coming back for more.  That place where he hated what was happening and wanted more of it at the same time was addictive.

He licked and sucked until Jumin was satisfied.  He felt Jumin let go of his hair and felt that terrible odd lightness that always followed after.  It was a sense of wrongness, as if he didn’t feel complete without that pressure on his scalp. Zen looked up questioning, trying to ignore the wrongness, to see if he could stop his current task. Jumin waved his hand to indicate that Zen could stop.  Zen was glad, his jaw was aching.  He let Jumin’s cock fall from his mouth as he sat back on his heels.

“Did you enjoy your meal little cat?” Jumin asked him as he unbuttoned his waistcoat, followed by his pinstriped shirt. Zen flushed with anger and humiliation, lowered his eyes.

“Yes…nyan.” He said a trifle sullenly.

“Good kitty.” Jumin told him, then a bottle lube landed on the carpet where Zen was looking.  He looked up questioning.  “You can get yourself ready right Hyun?” Jumin asked him with a raised eyebrow, one hand lazily playing with his erection.

Zen once again grit his teeth but picked up the bottle of lube.

“Answer the question kitty.” Zen shot a glare at Jumin for this but took a deep breath, clutching the bottle of lube with one hand.

“Yes I can…nyan.”

“Mmm...good boy.  Do it so I can see.” Jumin ordered in that special tone he used when they were like this. Zen moved so his back was against couch across from Jumin and spread his legs wide.  He wet the fingers of his left hand and reached down to rub them against his ring. He reached his right hand towards his cock but hesitated, looking for permission.

“What is it you want kitty?” Jumin asked.  Damnit the bastard was going to make him say it out loud.

“May I play with my front nyan?” Zen asked his voice carrying an edge.  It was safe for his tone to be irritated or even unfriendly as long as he said the words Jumin wanted to hear.  In fact, Jumin seemed to prefer it if Zen showed his displeasure a little.

“You may.” Jumin said with that smirk that pissed Zen right the hell off. Zen didn’t waste time though and immediately wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it up and down as he slid a finger into his ass. The fact that he was jerking off helped distract him from the physical discomfort but the humiliation of doing this in front of Jumin was not something he could ignore.

“Look at me properly Hyun.”

He always made him do that.  When he most wanted to close his eyes or look away Jumin made Zen look directly at him. He hated it, he felt so embarrassed he thought he could die but when he looked up to see Jumin staring at him with that look in his eye it made him feel hot all over and sent a spasm of pleasure through him. He slid his ring finger in to join the middle one and hissed a little.  He had moved a little too fast; it was not so much painful as very uncomfortable.

“Do it right.” Jumin’s tone was sharp. That was another thing, Jumin disliked it when Zen accidentally caused himself pain and was always careful not to cause Zen pain by accident himself. He apparently wanted Zen to feel pain only when Jumin determined it was okay and in small, safe doses. It was oddly comforting to know that. Zen listened this time without any resentment and slowed down, taking more time with his movements opening himself up wider.  He worked for what felt like a long time before he felt ready to move to three fingers. He was breathing faster, his fingers stirring himself up inside as he jerked harder at his cock.

“Do you want to cum little kitty?” Jumin asked, Zen opened his mouth to say yes but the meow he knew Jumin wanted to hear came out instead. He clamped his mouth shut his eyes wide and his face red but Jumin gave a throaty laugh.

“Good little kitty.  You can come once, and then I’ll make you come several more times.” Jumin told him.  Spurred on by these words Zen let his hand move faster until he came messily over his hand and stomach.

“Stop that and come here.” Jumin ordered holding out a hand towards him. Zen pulled his fingers out and shakily got to his feet.  He walked over to Jumin who grabbed his hand and pulled him forward so that Zen ended up straddling his lap.  Jumin looked up at Zen and wrapped his hand around Zen’s messy cock, teasing him back to hardness.

“Do you think you can ride me?” Jumin asked, one hand on Zen’s lower back to keep him steady.

“I d-don’t kn-ow.” Zen answered, his voice shaking so much that Jumin apparently decided not to push for the cat sounds. Instead he looped Zen’s arms around his neck before grasping him by the hips.

“Well let’s find out, hold on to me like this.” Jumin told him before helping ease Zen down onto his cock. It had been a long time since he last felt this and Zen clung to Jumin as he slowly eased his hips down. He would have let his impatience run away with him and moved too fast again but Jumin kept their movements slow and steady.  Once he was fully inside Jumin let Zen stay like that for a long moment, quivering and shaking as slowly got used to it.

“Time to move Hyun.” Jumin told him finally, helping Zen move with a gentle pressure on his hips. As they picked up speed Zen’s moans got louder and louder, his back arching and his nails digging into Jumin’s shoulders as he rode his cock. Jumin’s breathing was fast, loud and hot against Zen’s neck and chest. 

He didn’t think about it at all when it happened, but as he neared orgasm he reached down to grab one of Jumin’s hands off of his hip and moved it to his hair, Jumin looked startled but getting the point grabbed a fistful of silver hair causing Zen to smile blissfully before he leaned forward to kiss Jumin.

This simple action caused Jumin to wrap more hair around his fist and increase the movement in their hips. The sensations of their tongues intertwining, the hair pulling and Jumin’s hard cock hitting him deep inside joined together to give Zen the best orgasm of his life and the first one he ever had without having anyone touch his cock. Feeling the hot splash against his skin spurred on Jumin who came quickly afterwards, buried to the hilt inside Zen. As their bodies stilled they continued to kiss, deeply and, Zen realised vaguely as he came down from his orgasm, tenderly. Jumin had stopped pulling on Zen’s hair and was instead petting it gently, an action Zen was not going to admit was nearly as pleasurable.

When they broke apart Zen was startled to find that Jumin was smiling up at him, but not the usual evil, arrogant smile he used when they played together. It was a genuine smile that was both appealing and surprising.

“That’s the first time you’ve ever kissed me.” Jumin told him. Zen opened his mouth to protest, they had kissed many times before this after all…but then realised this rich kid was right. He had been kissed by Jumin several times and responded but he had never actively kissed Jumin first.  He closed his mouth and blushed.  Jumin combed his fingers through Zen’s hair, smiling at it. Zen hoped he wouldn’t point out how he’d basically asked Jumin to pull his hair.

Jumin did not.  Instead he looked back into Zen’s eyes and smiled again.

“I hope you like this room.  I did reserve it in order to celebrate how well your show did.  In a bit I was going to have room service sent up well, feel free to order anything you want.” Jumin told him. 

Zen didn’t understand this conversation. This was a present? Not just a convenient place to fuck?

“Uh, it’s a great room, really nice but all this talk…kinda makes it feel like I’m your mistress or something.” Zen told him embarrassed but in a different way from how he had been moments before. Jumin brought a lock of Zen’s silver hair to his lips, kissing it while looking deep into his eyes.

“You might not realise this, but I am actually quite fond of you Hyun.” Jumin told him. Zen stared at him in astonishment, turned crimson and then buried his face in Jumin’s neck. He felt as much as he heard Jumin’s laughter at his reaction.

“Let me take off the ears.” Zen demanded, his voice muffled.

“No.”

“Goddamnit.”

 


End file.
